Autumn
by Oombala
Summary: This is a Mako-Centric story, but the other Senshi are in here as well. Makoto Kino is the under looked, over tall, cooking tomboy her friends love. But she is still alone. RxW MxH UxM AxD
1. something inventive plz

Yeah, so, first fanfic, yeah, uh, and the pairings are kind of obvious, well except Makoto's. I have yet to figure out what to do with her, but she's the main Senshi of this fic, so if you don't like it, then don't read it. However I would appreciate some of your time. Don't just overlook this fic because it's not about Usagi, or the newest over-used Senshi Hotaru, just read the beginning, and I would indeed appreciate any commentary as to grammar mistakes and the like, but I do make fragments on purpose, so no crap about those thanks. Rated T for now, the rating might go up later for language and situations, but no citrus. I read it, but I can't write it, sorry. Anyway, I've been inspired by the Mako-centric fics I found, an endangered species. I hope I can live up to the legend many a Makoto fan has given up on here at . Signed- Oombala, the eternal Makoto Kino Fan.

Disclaimer- I do not own Gundam Wing/AC or Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, therefore, don't sue me, it truly isn't wise to do so due to the fact that my sister and her fiance are both lawyers, so yeah. Good luck with getting the minimal possessions I have.

_________________________________________ * * *

He was beautiful. Golden hair, dark blue eyes, a gentle smile, the smile she was so accustomed to. The smile she loved. She loved him, but he was beautiful, she was not.

She was unusual. Thick wavy brown hair, bright green eyes, and a 5'6" height, a height she found unsuitable. Among the other smaller women he was surrounded with, she stood out indefinitely.

They fawned over him, the other women. The tittering lovely voices that echoed in her head everyday. That's what it meant to be his best friend after all. She stood by his side smiling, everywhere. She listened to the women compliment him, then whirl around and insult her. She watched them caress his arm, then dig their fingernails into her palm when they shook hands.

They were happy. Her friends were all in love, very much so.

Rei was with Wufei, it started as an arranged marriage forced upon her by her father, but within time, their wills to outdo each other did them in. They fell in love, something they had previously refused to do. They were engaged and elated, the handsome Chinese man had proposed with the same ring he had given to Meiran, at first Rei was astonished, then she was angry, then she was crying with joy. She had finally won over him just as he had won over her mere months before.

Ami and Duo were so unlikely, but so amazing. Duo had met Ami outside the library, him looking for women, her looking at the words in her book. She tripped, he reacted, they both fell. They were dating now, holding hands and smiling, Duo flirting with her confidently as she giggled.

Minako and Heero were already married, Heero was still the hardass he always was, and Minako, well, she hadn't changed much either. Gorgeous as ever, Mina still graced the covers of magazines as the mysterious Sailor V who had miraculously come out of the disappearance, and seemingly immanent death, very much alive. She had been so persistent, Minako Aino got what she wanted, always, Heero was no different.

Finally, the Prince and the Princess, destined, loving, and oh so romantic. They were tied together by fate, and nothing could tear them apart, not deaths, not enemies, nothing, and that's just how they wanted it.

She was alone, with her best friend. He was always surrounded by people, the constantly tittering, flirting, lovely people.

* * *

"Oh, Mr. Winner, did you hear about that scandal downtown? Oh, how horrendous, don't you think?" The slender red head chattered in Quatre's ear incessantly. However, she was pretty, and could actually hold a decent conversation.

"She'll last a week." Makoto decided, looking at the female plastered to Quatre's side. It was no secret that her oldest friend and comrade Quatre Raberba Winner was a playboy, a rich, adorable, manipulative playboy. She glanced over at her friend, and the resident birthday girl, Usagi.

"You really think so Mako? I don't know, he seems to be irritated with her already." The blond replied, looking over at the heir and his companion. "Then again, you know him best right?" Usagi looked past the brunette to make eye contact with the man she had been waiting for. "Well I have to go, you have fun contemplating what to do about your secret crush over there, tootles!" Usagi walked away quickly.

Makoto turned back to analyze the situation when she heard a loud "Mamo!" Shaking her head she went about her business. As Quatre's right hand 'man' so to speak, she was in charge of all the events he went to, she made sure everything was perfect so Quatre would look perfect. Allah forbid he stub his toe on a pebble on the red carpet causing an unseemly demonstration of his colorful vocabulary. Makoto sighed as she recounted the memory. Not something that should ever happen again. She continued on her way when she met a broad chest. Looking up and muttering apologies, she froze. There, right in front of her was a man. A very tall man, wait no, a very tall, handsome man. No, correction, a very tall, handsome, muscular man named Trowa Barton.

"Do excuse me, I wasn't watching where I was going." His deep voice pounded in her ears.

"Uh, no, sorry, Mr. Barton, the fault is mine." Trowa smiled gently at her reply, she was courteous, he had figured that, and she was very, very pretty. He gave her a once over, long auburn hair, a thin waist, rather busty, and gorgeous glittering emerald eyes. Eyes just like his own.

"A perfect match." He said softly. Makoto quirked an eyebrow, slightly confused at the statement.

"Excuse me?" She questioned finally, after a pregnant silence.

"A perfect match." He repeated firmly. He pointed at his lone visible eye, and then her own, a perfect match. Makoto smiled crookedly.

"Er, yeah, I guess our eyes are really similar, um, if you'll excuse me." Makoto walked past him quickly as his eyes followed her. He shrugged, and walked away.

"She was pretty." Trowa's eyes shot up to look at the tall form of Motoki Furuhata, who smiled easily. Trowa looked at Motoki's face as the man's blue orbs followed Makoto's figure through the crowd before she disappeared behind a set of swinging doors. Trowa shrugged in response.

"Why are we here anyway?" Trowa asked. Motoki looked down at him surprised.

"To surprise Usagi, that's why, I mean, it is her birthday after all." Motoki answered smoothly, grinning at the silent man next to him. "Come on, will it really hurt to talk to someone besides me and your bathroom mirror?" Trowa froze at the sound of blackmail being dropped onto his head.

"You wouldn't, no one will believe you." The tall brunette glared at the blond oaf next to him, eyes glaring so hard Motoki could feel it through the long spiky bangs.

"Solid evidence my friend." Motoki pulled out several dvd's stashed in his pocket. Trowa looked at him with a brow raised and an obvious smirk.

"You carry all your blackmail around with you?" A plan began formulating in his head as he quickly grabbed for the disks, not quickly enough he supposed, when Motoki pulled the circular objects from reach.

"Not so fast, if you want your blackmail gone, you go and talk to that chick from before ok?" Motoki looked at his friend with a mock stern gaze. Trowa glared defiantly, then yielded.

"Fine." He grunted before taking off through the doors Makoto had left through earlier. He didn't seem to notice the other pair of blue eyes trailing him as he made his way toward the woman he was supposed to speak with.

* * *

"Hey Ami, who's that?" The blue haired girl spun around in her boyfriend's arms when she felt Quatre poke her shoulder. She followed his finger and let her gaze settle on a thin chocolate haired man, a man that she recognized.

"Oh! That's Trowa Barton, he's one of Usagi's friends, guess that's why he's here. We haven't seen him for a while though, he looks pretty different." She informed him, smiling cheerfully. "Why?" She asked, brows furrowed together in curiosity.

"No reason, I just didn't recognize him." Quatre stated as he stuck his hands into his pockets. "See you later, I think I'm going to go back to the office now, do you know where Makoto is? I'm her ride home." Ami thought for a second before shaking her head.

"No, I haven't seen her." She said quietly. "She's probably in the kitchen though." Quatre laughed at her answer. He knew exactly where she was already, and Ami was right as usual.

"I'll go check. Hey Duo, I'll call you about the new shipment later today alright?" Duo gave Quatre a thumbs up as he continued to chat with Minako whilst playing idly with Ami's hair.

Quatre made off to find his best friend, treading the trail walked by two other before him, he opened the doors to one of the things he had never wanted to see.

Ta-Tah for now


	2. She was perfect he was not

Oh my gosh, you have no idea how ecstatic I am right now. L-annethunder and Topazdragon. Seriously, one of the biggest Mako-fans graced my story, and Topazdragon, one of my favorite authors. I'm about to faint, seriously. My mom is currently wondering what is wrong with me, but I don't care. This is wonderful!!!!!!!! Anyway, on with the story, hope you enjoy

_________________________________* * *

"Makoto." Quatre said for the fifth time. "Makoto." The girl still did nothing. "Makoto!" The female jerked as Quatre yelled into her ear.

"What?" The brunette asked, licking her lips, eyes still on the backside of the man she had just attacked with a frying pan due to…miscommunication…

\\ Enter stereotypically placed flashback now plz//

"Hi." Makoto whirled around and jumped a foot of the ground at the same time, this resulted in a magnificent collapse into the arms of who? Makoto's eyes opened. Lo and behold, Trowa Barton. "I see you're happy to see me." The man smirked as he looked at her. Then he realized something. "What exactly were you holding?"

"Huh? Oh I was just getting a cup of wa--" Then she paused. "No way." She looked down at herself. "You freaking pervert!" She grabbed the nearest object and proceeded to bludgeon the being before her, unfortunately for Trowa; this ended up being a rather heavy pan.

You see, Makoto had been wearing a nice dress shirt for the party. A nice, white, dress shirt. Water and thin white shirts don't seem to mix, especially when the wearer is also bearing a very nice bright green bra. Cue Quatre entering after Trowa raised his arms in self-defense, catching the girl off guard and pulling her to his chest, her hands held in tightly in his larger fists. However, this resulted in her dropping the pan, which then landed on Trowa's foot, he then let go, his hands spreading apart as Makoto reached out to help him. The sight that met Quatre was that of a brown haired man gritting his teeth in what seemed to be self-restraint eyes clenched shut, all the while, holding his hands mere centimeters from Makoto's chest as his best friend was reaching downward. Not the best situation for him to walk into, not at all, he'd be scarred for life at this rate. No, she wasn't on top of him on the floor, and no they weren't all over each other with her no the counter as he kissed her neck, but for Quatre it was enough.

"I'm leaving Mako, uh, if you're not preoccupied, I could, uh, drive you home." He said loudly, interrupting the ongoing scene in front of him. Both green-eyed brunettes abruptly straightened, Makoto going into her 'I'm Quatre's best friend and manager' posture, whereas Trowa just stood and quickly began to walk away.

"Wait!" A hand on the door stopped, waiting for the rest. "Here's my phone number, uh, just call me if you have the time." Makoto whipped out a pen from her pocket and grabbed a white napkin, quickly writing eight digits onto the shifting paper. She quickly rushed over to him and stuffed it into his free hand. "I'm really sorry for attacking you like that, make it up to you over dinner?" Her eyes glittered and her smile was wide as she looked up at him from under her lashes. She was so hopeful.

"Yeah." He murmured, folding the miniature document and stuffing it into his pocket. "That'd be nice, see you later Makoto." She smiled.

"It was nice seeing you again Trowa. We can catch up over that dinner 'kay?" She waved enthusiastically as the man in the doorway smiled and nodded.

"Nice seeing you too." And with that, he was gone.

//End flashback, sorry it's so hard to distinguish from the rest of the story, but I'm new to the actual writing world so yeah.//

"You've been staring at the man's arse for a good four minutes, we have to go ok?" Quatre looked at her, still miffed that he'd been ignored for about six minutes now. Makoto groaned.

"But he's so hot, he looks a little like my old boyfriend." Makoto bit her lip, damning the phrase she just uttered. "Never mind, he looks nothing like my old boyfriend." A silly grin smacked itself across her face. "But, that's all the better isn't it? I mean, I haven't seen Trowa in a while, and damn has he grown up. Besides, he and I used to be good friends, so, I should be good right?" She looked up at her best friend for a confirmation.

"I don't know Mako, he just doesn't really sit right with me. Do you know what he does for a living?" Quatre needled.

"Yes I do, now stop being nosey and help me ok? Come on, he's so cute, please? Just this once?" Makoto pleaded as she tugged on his hand. Quatre looked at her and finally sighed in consent.

"This isn't the first time Mako, but I'm sure hoping it's the last." Quatre whispered to her, a small smiling gracing his lips.

"Oh no, this won't be the last, but remember, you owe me. I walked in on you and married woman in bed, I said nothing, now you better help me. You get your fair share of women, now you have to help me get a man." She pursed her lips before making her way toward the front doorway. "Besides." She continued smirking. "I'll need your opinion on some lingerie, I mean, you've seen a lot of it, I'm sure you can help." She winked and began to make her toward the long black limo. "Coming Quatre dear?" She laughed as she watched his face go from surprised to embarrassed.

"Don't worry, I'll give you tips, just remember that it might have been better for you to have just worn clothes that cover you. I'm not so sure I'll want to keep my sight after seeing you half naked." He retorted, face twisting into a scowl.

"Oh, don't worry, you won't be disappointed." Makoto smiled at him innocently as she slid onto her seat propping her legs up on Quatre's lap. She kicked off her shoes and stretched, wiggling her toes. Quatre laughed and did the same. His socked feet crossing over each other at the ankles. She giggled as he lightly tickled her feet.

Oh how he loved her laugh.

She was beautiful, flowing locks of autumn brushed fields, glowing emerald eyes, and a playful, cheeky, yet innocent smirk that brought unbidden thoughts into his mind.

He was odd, a blond haired Arabian with glistening aqua colored irises and an all to forced polite smile.

She was beautiful, pure untouched, she was still a virgin, she was waiting until marriage, she was still perfect.

He was not.

________________________* * *

Yeah, so this is the second chapter, I put atleast 1,000 words per chapter, but I do apologize if it seems short to you.

Anyway, thanks for reading all of this babble I call a story. :) Hope you enjoyed


	3. Bad Habits

I'm glad you stopped by for the third chapter of Autumn, sorry about all the mistakes last chapter, lol I wasn't really doing very well at the time. For some reason I've been having random shaking spasms. Like I'll be really hungry and stuff and start shaking, but it's nothing big. My mom gets like that sometimes, but she was diabetic while pregnant with me so Idk. But we're hoping I'm not diabetic. So anyway, thanks for reviewing again l-annethunder I'm glad my story interests you!!!!!

_____________________________________* * *

"This one?"

"No."

"Oh, I like this one!"

"No."

Makoto sighed and she went back into the dressing room once more. Trowa had finally called and she was trying to choose a fun flirty outfit just for him. She had already been through, oh, about maybe thirty ensembles so far, but apparently for Quatre, none of them were good enough.

"This one."

"No." Yet another selection shot down by the ever-present Quatre Winner. 'Too revealing.' He'd figured in his mind, something he wouldn't mind for himself, but this was Makoto, his Makoto, his best friend. She couldn't parade around in short skirts and low-cut shirts, it just wasn't heard of, or at least, that's what he kept telling himself.

"I like this one Quatre, and that's that." Makoto fingered the light green skirt, it was beaded and sequined, designs coming together to form a darker green vine formation starting at the threading edge. Her shirt was a clean white halter top, small green detailing scattered here and there. On her neck there was a light brown scarf, thin and fluttering as she walked. Her shoes were encased in slip on shoes, her height seeming to put her off from high heels. She stepped forward waiting for his criticism. No matter what she said, he was still her best friend, and she cared, she cared much more than she liked to admit.

"No." Her heart sank. He didn't like the clothes she'd chosen. Over and over again, he kept repeating the same word, 'no.'

What was wrong with the clothes she'd chosen, the skirt she was wearing came the her knees, she wasn't bearing too much skin, it clung to her form enough, she wasn't being overly modest, she was overdone, what was it that Quatre didn't like?

"I just don't like it. Wear a t-shirt and shorts, that ought to get his attention." Quatre said, muttering the last part to himself. Makoto looked at him, eyes narrowed as she scrutinized him.

"Fine, I don't care, I'm buying this and that's final." She stalked back into the small closet-like changing stall and exchanged attire quickly. She hung her clothing on their respective hangers and stepped out. She was currently wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans and layered shirts, one green and one white. Her hair was done up in it's usual ponytail, she'd done nothing to plan it, he'd rung on her door, she'd answered, changed, and they'd left. She was gorgeous. Quatre blew his hair out of his face and stood up from the temporary slouch he'd let himself fall into. Damn those chairs were uncomfortable. He stood up, holding the many bags Makoto had accumulated already, he stretched briefly and winked at a young woman passing by. The girl blushed and hurried away, glancing back when she thought he wasn't looking, oh he was looking, and oh, he'd noticed. Smirking to himself, Quatre snuck a peek at Makoto. She however had broken the chain, she wasn't looking.

"That'll be a total of 34.50 dollars ma'am, sign right here. Alright, thank you for your patronage have a nice day!" Makoto smiled as she set the pen back down on the counter. She picked up her bagged purchases and walked over to her best friend, smiling triumphantly.

"Here you are good sir!" She held out the bag expectantly. Quatre looked at her, then the bag, then at her again. He opened his mouth and repeated the same mantra.

"No." Makoto's shoulder dropped, in fact, her whole posture seemed to droop, she looked up at him as she pouted. She made her eyes as big as possible and began to whine softly. The puppy-dog face, the ever-disarming weapon she wielded against men and women alike. No one could resist. "No." Except Quatre.

'Pft.' Makoto stood on her tiptoes and blew in his face, causing him to shut his eyes and cringe. His hair flew about and she continued. Finally a giggle disrupted her actions. Both sets of eyes flickered toward the youth section of the store. There stood the young woman Quatre had previously winked at. She walked closer.

"Um, excuse me. You're Mr. Winner right?" Quatre smiled at her warmly, causing her blush to deepen, Makoto frowned slightly but said nothing.

"That's me, how can I help you?" His eyes scanned her quickly, she'd do.

"Um, well, I saw you earlier and I decided to give you my phone number, just in case you wanted to get together sometime." She looked to Quatre's right and winced inwardly. There staring at her was a woman, a radiant brunette, tall, thin, exotic, and glimmering. However, on that beautiful exterior, there was a small hint of ugliness. Overall she seemed like a nice person, but something wasn't quite right with the picture she made. Then she saw it, a frown. A tiny frown dared to mar the beautiful features of her face.

"Are you alright?" The pink lips she had been staring at began to move. The girl jerked out of her reverie.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were here with someone Mr. Quatre. I'll be taking my leave, I do apologize." She stumbled away and made her way to the central mall area, wooshing through the perfume and make up, leaving a cloud of powder and a distinct sense of embarrassment behind.

"Huh, and she was so cute too." Quatre looked at the paper she'd left in his hand before leaving. "I think I might give her a call." He looked out after the small brown haired woman. "Naru, huh, nice name." Quatre held the paper between two of his fingers, dangling it in Makoto's face. "Maybe we could double date tonight?" He paused as he noticed she wasn't paying attention. "Makoto?" Her green eyes were still focused on the distant dot that was Naru, her brows brought together, the eyes analytical and confused, her mouth hung open slightly. "Mako?" Her head and shoulders jerked back as she turned to look at him, tongue quickly coming out to wet her drying lips. Quatre's eyes zoomed in on the small organ as it swiped against the flushed outer-skin of Makoto's small mouth.

"Hm?" Makoto's gaze openly connected with his own, she wasn't scared to look him in the eye, she wasn't faking her interest, she wasn't using him like all the other women did. Quatre froze as he lightly traced her cheek with his hand, he pulled back quickly as if he had been burned. This was going too far.

"Nothing, never mind, um, call me later to tell me about your date tonight ok?" Shoving the remaining bags into her hands, Quatre walked off quickly running his fingers through his hair nervously. He laughed as he thought about it. He ran his fingers through his hair, she licked her lips, two small things, but those small things meant so much to him.

//Lol time for a flashback//

"Mako, what is your bad habit?" A twelve year old Quatre asked innocently as they sat together on the school's entering steps. They were waiting for her parents to give them a ride home, they'd been waiting for about an hour now, but her parents still hadn't picked them up. Their plane had to have landed an hour and a half ago, but they still weren't there. A blushing Makoto glanced over at him.

"You promise you won't make fun of me?" Quatre nodded vehemently as he stared her down. She looked away as she muttered. "I still pick my nose sometimes when no one's looking." Quatre looked at her astonished.

"I do that too!" Makoto's head snapped up.

"You do?" Quatre laughed at her then. Makoto pouted, but still looked at him face to face, not backing down.

"Yup, I do it all the time. Remember in class today when Duo farted?" Makoto giggled as she motioned for him to go on. "I picked my nose then because no one was paying attention." Makoto laughed at him. He frowned.

"I didn't laugh at you, so you can't laugh at me." He stated, feeling slighted by his longtime comrade.

"I'm not laughing at you, it's just that I did the exact same thing." She smiled goofily at him, he grinned in reply. "Here, let's make a deal, we'll stop picking our noses and try to get another habit, one that's not as bad." Quatre put his finger to his chin trying to look thoughtful, Makoto's chin dropped into the palm of her hand as she thought.

"How about, you lick your lips." He said finally. She looked at him and tried it. She felt her tingling skin with her fingers.

"Whoa, my lips are really soft now! Ok! I'll do that one. Uh, you should run your fingers through your hair, I mean, it's never combed, so if you try to smooth it, it'll just be better for you huh? I mean, your hair couldn't get any worse!" She pulled back to avoid the swatting hand that came her way. "Just try it once!" Quatre complied. "See your hair looks better already, just let me finish the rest." Makoto licked her fingers and proceeded to style his hair, the style he still wore today.

"I like it." He looked at himself in the twisted reflection shown by the curved metal bars they were sitting next to. "Ok, it's a deal." He held out his hand and they shook on it.

//end flashback//

Quatre smoothed his hair and smiled, then he remembered the rest of the day. The news, the rushed activity, the sadness, that was the day she'd moved in with him and his family, the day they became even closer.

That day they found out Makoto's parents had died when their plane tried to land. That day she had run to him crying. That day she had pounded her small fists against his chest and screamed in anguish, her hair a mess and her eyes red and puffy. That day, Quatre fell in love.

___________________________* * *

I know I know, I'm sorry, I'm such a bad writer lol.

Anyway, this is the third chapter. Sorry it is kind of a filler, but it shows a bit of their past, and why they act the way they do. This isn't some epic fighting story, this is long after everything had settled, Crystal Tokyo wasn't yet created, but they didn't really think about it, it was farther in the future then they had thought. Yes, they are all still Senshi, but they aren't going to fight in this story, but I allude to the BSSM storyline every once in a while. For example, the princess and the prince part, and stuff like that. Quatre and the other pilots are just normal guys, Quatre is rich but has normal parents and doesn't have 29 sisters, or however many he has in Gundam Wing/AC. Trowa still works for the circus, and Catherine is his actual blood related sister in this one. But yeah. Hopefully you can follow the minor changes I make in the story. And yes, I know that her parents die long before she turns twelve and that she witnessed their death, but I liked this way better. Anyway, thanks for reading!

-Oombala


	4. Meet the family

"He'll love it!" Rei gushed as she watched her friend walk down the hallway. At the moment, the four non-married women were all sharing the same apartment. Their home was cozy and color-coded.

Makoto had the green room, a nice mixture of the nature she was blessed by, the canopy bed had fawn-brown covers and a sheer green overthrow with designs handstitched by Ami herself. Light green and white mingled together to create the curtains that could be closed at will, her carpet was an impeccable cream shade, from there, her walls were a light green, with one contrasting forest green behind her bed. Her floor still had the dark and light pattern on the floor from the vacuuming she'd completed earlier. Candles and plant pots littered the edges of the room, giving it an earthy atmosphere. She also had a small full wood desk and a spinning brown chair, a large mirror sat propped against the wall her door was on, purposely left in the position so she could see herself before she left, whether she wanted to or not. The room was her own, she'd designed it, and simply put, she loved it.

Ami had the blue based room, she had a small aquarium all to herself filled with freshwater fish sitting on her glass-topped desk, accompanied by multitudes of books. Her covers were a light blue with bubbles embroidered on the edge, she remembered making the covers herself when she'd first started learning how to sew, she'd made each girl their own bedset for Christmas, it was the first gift she'd given that was handmade. Her floor was also completely clean. A nice pure white was what she stood on every morning in her fuzzy teal slippers. Her vanity was small and had pictures taped to almost every area of it, in a perfect chronological order of course. Her walls were blue and had several of her father's pictures framed on every side. Her mother called on her personal telephone line, Ami was surrounded by everything she loved, her family, her friends, her element, it was perfect for her.

Minako's now empty room was of course the yellow room. Bright orange dots stood out against the light background the sunlit walls made. Everyone had a sneaking suspicion that Heero's new bedspread was that of a bright yellow backing to a pale orange sun, though he denied the accusations, Minako had assured Ami the bedspread had been in use, and through the washing cycle numerous times. Something Ami didn't need to know. Minako had left something behind however, her scent and a small piece of her spirit. Laughter was immediate when one walked into the room, memories would flood back to when they were awkward teenagers still finding themselves in the world. Minako was their sunshine, no one could ever take that spot from her.

Rei's room was styled red. However, her walls weren't a bright red one would expect, no, her room was lined with dark red walls, an almost mahogany color, a more neutral color, her carpet was tan and once again, clean. She had made sure a fireplace was in her room, and because of that, she'd gotten the largest, the previous master bedroom. Her sheets were black and white, a small flame stitched lovingly into the very corner of the comforter. Her room was rather plain, just as the other girls' were. Minako's old room was really the only one with anything more than small group pictures or the furniture. The dark burgundy curtains surrounding her mattress were currently held back by black tassels. The room had a very mysterious feel, the dark coloring giving the fire-lit room a homey old-time theme. The mat on her floor completed the look, she was calm in her room, restful and secure.

Usagi's room was very much a princess room. Light pink walls with contrasting crisp white. Her bedspread was covered with bunnies and moons with a miniature Tuxedo Kamen in the very corner. Her floor was littered with clothing and other various items, the floor color could not be distinguished due to some stains caused by Usagi's endearing clumsiness. The canopy had layers upon layers of pink and white lace, girly and youthful, both describing their princess. Pictures of friends and family were taped disastrously to the walls, her room was actually quite plain, but the mess made up for that. It was all Usagi, all the time.

The green door had opened to giggles and smiles, all waiting, Quatre had come over as well, though he seemed like he wanted to be anywhere but the chair he was lounging in. It was the "Quat and Mako chair." The green and white loveseat was shared by the two when together, or was just laid back on when the other wasn't there. On more than one occasion, the two had fallen asleep on the comfortable cushions while watching a movie. That was their spot, their chair. Important memories were imprinted on that chair, her first time drunk on her 21st birthday, the first time Quatre had worn the pink shirt she'd gotten him, the first time they'd watched a rated R Horror movie, and her first kiss. It was an accident really, it was Christmas time, and the whole group had gotten together, Trowa had just moved away to live with his sister and Makoto was introducing Quatre to the senshi. She wanted to get back at them for a practical joke they had pulled on her earlier and decided to announce that Quatre was her boyfriend. He'd given in after she'd given him the puppy-dog face. That was back when the tactic had still worked.

//Flashback//

"Mako, really? I don't even know these people!" Quatre determinedly looked over her head and safely past her glittering eyes.

"Yes Quatre! Come on! It'll be fun, you may even get a kiss tonight." Makoto replied winking as she sashayed up the steps. Her coy act fell apart when she began giggling uncontrollably. "You and me? That'd be the day!" Little did he know her heart was coming apart as she said those words, the words he remembered. Maybe, just maybe, if they did this trick, he'd realize just how good they'd be together, that's really what she was planning after all.

"No kidding, just think about it, our kids would be weird looking, seriously, isn't it against some law to date your best friend? They'd probably be all mutated and stuff." Makoto giggled at the look on Quatre's face as he spoke.

"That's just for relatives silly!" She shoved him playfully as she pulled the key out of her pocket. "Ok, time to act like a couple." She squeezed the hand she was already holding and pushed the door open, Quatre quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and began to nuzzle her neck. Makoto gasped and giggled as she felt his arms around her torso, his hair tickling the back of her neck. The other occupants in the room looked on as Makoto pulled away from her 'boyfriend.' She settled into her chair after kissing him on the cheek, using her momentum to drag him down with her. He collapsed into the chair falling on top of her, their lips met, teeth smashing together. That was the end of the act. They both grabbed their mouths and burst out laughing after the pain had subsided. Their viewers did nothing, too stunned to say anything or make any sudden movements. Makoto had split her lip and Quatre was pretty sure he'd knocked out a couple teeth. After a quick check up with Ami's minimal dental knowledge, they were both given the ok. In the end, Quatre had been accepted whole heartedly after Mamoru and Haruka had analyzed him thoroughly, both giving him the OK to date Makoto even though they now knew it was a joke. The night had gone well, Quatre and Makoto were closer than ever after that incident, but she had lost her first kiss, but she couldn't think of anyone she'd rather give it to.

//End Flashback//

'Ding Dong' Quatre's head jerked up as Makoto walked to the door, but he intercepted her, answering the door himself.

"Hello, I'm here to pick up Makoto? I might have the wrong apartment number, excuse me." Trowa said quickly vaguely recognizing the intimidating blond in front of him. Quatre had two inches over him and was visibly irritated. Then green tipped fingers pushed the irate menace aside.

"No, it's the right apartment, Quatre was just hanging out until you came." Makoto supplied after seeing Trowa's surprised and slightly afraid look.

"It's all good, so, we'll be going then?" Trowa offered her his arm and she took it. Trowa handed Quatre a bouquet of flowers. "Here, could you put these in some water for me? Thanks I appreciate it." Quatre grabbed the bouquet roughly, and thrust Makoto's purse into her hands.

"Don't forget this." He muttered. "Listen Barton, you have her home by ten thirty or I will have your hide, got it, and believe me, I'm not the only one you have to worry about." He looked over his shoulder. "Haruka, Mamoru, Barton's here!" Two more tall figures appeared at the doorway. The new blond was slightly shorter than he was and had a slimmer build, Trowa relaxed at that until the second person came to the door. Familiar dark hair and deep blue eyes topped the head of a tall, very buff, person. It was obvious Mamoru worked out, as his muscles were apparently against his tan skin, he was more built than Trowa ever remembered him being.

"Keep your hands to yourself Barton." The blond spat as he tugged their arms apart. Makoto rolled her eyes, Trowa however was surprised the man's strength.

"Chill Haruka, don't mind her Trowa." Trowa blinked, surprised. He looked at the man more closely, the face was definitely feminine, but that was all that hinted to her gender.

"Aw Mako, you know you're able to go out with me anytime." The woman said winking at the younger female in front of her. She reached out and pulled Makoto flush against her front. Makoto rolled her eyes once more and pushed Haruka off her as she grinned playfully.

"Maybe later Haruka, but for now, Michiru might just be a little jealous, you better go kiss and make up." Trowa looked over Haruka's shoulder, and sure enough, there was a teal haired woman tapping her fingers on her arm impatiently. Haruka laughed and walked back to the wavy haired goddess, kissing her passionately.

"Oh, we've made up alright." Michiru said after the kiss was over, she began to impatiently tug on Haruka's shirt buttons. "We'll be going too, Hotaru's at a friend's house and Setsuna's not home, so we'll have some time alone. Have fun Mako!" Michiru then proceeded to pull her lover down the stairs and towards their flashy sports car. Usagi then popped up at the door.

"Hey Trowa! Hope they didn't scare you too much! They do this to everyone, don't feel bad." She pulled at Mamoru's arm, the man relaxed and looked down at her smiling.

"We didn't get him too bad." Mamoru smiled at Trowa and clapped him on the shoulder. "Take care of her Barton." He and Usagi disappeared into the apartment. Soon it was just Trowa, Makoto, and the main source of the remaining tension, Quatre.

Trowa looked at Quatre, the man's eyes still told of Trowa's impending doom.

"I'm Quatre, Makoto's best friend." Trowa shook the offered hand and gritted his teeth as he felt the opposing hand try to crush his own. "You two have fun." Quatre leaned out and kissed Makoto on the corner of her lips. Trowa noticed the look on Makoto's face, on of pure love as he did that. His own lips twitched into a small frown, he glared at the blond haired suitor in front of him.

"Oh, we will." He wrapped his arm around Makoto's waist and led her away. He looked back at the pissed off male, it was obvious Quatre was seething. Eventually they reached the stairwell and they left Quatre's view.

"Bastard." Quatre murmured.

"Jerk." Trowa hissed under his breath.

Makoto looked over at her date and sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update, I had prom this weekend and driver's ed, and then I went to the new Y and stuff so, yeah.

Anyway, so yeah. Trowa knows Mamoru and the inners but had yet to meet the outers and Quatre as he did today. And when Makoto thought it was going to be a long night, it's not because she doesn't like Trowa, it's because Trowa will be trying to outdo anything Quatre would have done, and Quatre will most likely try and ruin their date through his endless connections.

That's it really, thanks for reading. And I know that I don't beg for reviews, but it's kind of annoying when you know that you've had over 100 hits, yet no reviews or anything like that. Thanks to l-annethunder, Topazdragon, and Turquoise Fire for reviewing!

I really appreciate it.

And I was thinking of doing a Digimon fanfic later in life, I'm not a good judge on my writing, so I was hoping someone could give me advice on whether to continue, or just shoot my fanfic career and move on with life, either way, I'll listen.

Thanks again for reading!


	5. Naru?

Ok, so here's the next part, and it's partially about the date… And yes, Quatre's going to interfere.

Oh yes.

Lol I did state in the first chapter that I do not own anything other than the story, but again, I do not own Quatre or Makoto or any other characters. Nor do I own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, or Gundam Wing/AC even though I wish I did.

I'd be rolling in money and would be reading fanfiction to the fullest extent and the two animes/mangas would be smushed together.

______________________________________* * *

"So Trowa, why'd you come back to Juuban?" Makoto asked curiously as she leaned into her seatbelt. Trowa glanced at her once and then continue to stare at the moving pavement in front of him.

"Catherine wanted to move back." He said simply as he listened to the GPS list directions. Makoto smiled as she thought of the older girl.

"I miss her, can you tell her I said hi?" Trowa smiled lightly and nodded his head.

"I'll pass on the message." Trowa sneezed and wrinkled his nose. Makoto leaned in and sniffed him discreetly. So that was it.

"Are you wearing cologne?" Makoto asked incredulously. Trowa stiffened and nodded once more as she giggled. "Let me guess, Catherine found out and drowned you in about five different types of 'perfume.'" Makoto used the proper air quote format, putting the first air quote before 'perfume' and one after. Trowa sneezed again and nodded once more, this time in a more emphatic fashion.

"Yes, yes she did, and I think I'm allergic." Trowa groaned as he sniffled. He was letting it all out, he'd tried to keep face in front of Quatre earlier and now it was catching up with him. They continued to drive until they arrived in front of a rather nice Vietnamese restaurant. Makoto was surprised, she loved Vietnamese food, and this was the most authentic place in the city. Trowa remembered her favorite food. Trowa looked over at her from the corner of his eye. He saw her expression and smirked inwardly. 'One Trowa, Quatre? Zero."

* * *

"So Naru, that work?" Quatre looked at his new comrade. However, this new girl wasn't in the dark about what he wanted. She knew where his heart lay, she knew that Makoto was the only woman for him, now she just had to help him convey that. Naru smiled at him.

"Oh, yeah, ok, so here's the deal, I help you get Makoto, you help me with Umino." She sighed as she thought of her own geeky little love problem. She groaned and smacked her forehead as she thought about how she'd broken up with him just over a month ago. He'd outgrown his old looks, his hair had grown out and his coke bottle glasses had been replaced with contacts. Who knew he had the nicest eyes in the entire grade? He had also bulked up a little bit, still slim, but built. He was a catch she admitted, he was smart, good looking, and silly. He was perfect for her, and he loved her she knew, but she'd ruined everything, all over jealousy. She'd seen him with a woman, who later turned out to be Catherine, she'd come to visit, after all, Catherine and Umino had worked together. Naru frowned, she knew Catherine would never do anything to harm anyone's relationship, she'd assumed, something she'd never done before, now it was biting her on the butt.

"Quatre!" They both turned to see Ami running up to them with Duo.

"Yo Q-Man! You are such an ass! You told me you were going to try and change for Makoto!" Duo drew his arm back for a punch when Ami grabbed it and began to calm him down. "No! Heero's pissed enough that our little sister is going on a date and he didn't know about it. But if he finds out that you decided to go back to your stupid whorish ways just because you haven't got the balls to tell Makoto you like her, then he'll kill you, you know he will! I'll be right there with him too." Quatre eyed Makoto's brother and his girlfriend.

"Duo, Ami, meet Naru." Ami's head swung up.

"Naru?" Ami's eyes widened in surprise. "I thought you were dating Umino." Ami's lids closed slightly creating a disappointed and somewhat angry look. Naru shook her head quickly, waving her hands in front of her, slightly panicked.

"No, Umino and I broke up a few weeks ago, and Mr. Quatre is just using me to help get into Makoto's head." She groaned and smacked herself again once she heard what she'd said. It sounded so wrong.

"You're fucking with my sister's mind?!" Duo aimed to throw another punch and was once again stopped by his quiet girlfriend. She whispered in his ear and glanced at the two in front of her every once in a while. "Q-Man, I never thought I'd call you a bastard." Quatre sighed and began to flatten his hair, putting his bangs back in place.

"I'm not dating Naru, I'm not messing with Makoto, I love her ok? I just can't tell her that now, especially while she's dating that Trowa guy. Naru's just helping me get Makoto, alright?" He said calmly, eyes closed. He was then met with a slap. His eyes shot open to see Ami huffing slightly, her arm still extended.

"And how exactly is Naru going to help? Make her jealous?" Ami glared at him when he gave her a look that said 'duh, what else am I supposed to do?' "Just tell her." She said softly, her red palm was warm against his cooler one when she grabbed his hand. "Quatre, really, believe me when I say this. She'd rather you just tell her straight rather than go about it this way." She waved her hand at Naru who blushed and began to fidget. "Naru? What did Quatre tell you exactly?" The girl blinked, caught off guard.

"Oh! He told me everything, I was never planning on a relationship with him." She smiled and continued. "He was going to help me get Umino back." Ami looked at her with the same disapproving look from earlier. Naru quickly stuttered. "N-no, he was going to get me tickets to a baseball game, Umino loves baseball and well, Mr. Winner has great connections at the league." Ami's look softened and she smiled at the small woman in front of her.

"I see, I wish you the best of luck. Now Quatre, just try and tell her." She patted his arm encouragingly as she and Duo walked off.

"If you hurt her, I'll make sure she ends up with Trowa, and they'll get married and have brown-haired green-eyed babies!" Duo called over his shoulder threateningly. "That Trowa guy was just lucky Heero was out of town and I had you, otherwise he wouldn't be out with our little blossom right now." Ami giggled at her boyfriend's words.

"Aw, just give him a chance, he's sure ahead of Quatre right now." Duo looked down at her, violet eyes twinkling.

"I guess we'll have to change that huh?" Duo pulled away from his beloved and took off.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Ami called after his retreating form.

"To Heero's! We need to make a plan!" He yelled back. "I love you!" Ami gasped.

He'd never told her that in public before. Ami smiled. Finally all was going as it should in her world. Now Makoto's needed to be fixed.

_______________________________* * *

I understand that Ami would never slap anyone and Duo and Heero aren't related to Makoto, but I thought it worked. Makoto was the only one with Quatre on the day they found out their parents had died because Duo had detention, and then had to go to Track practice. Heero was out of the city visiting their Grandma, their parents had dropped him off for a while because his grades were the highest and they wanted to reward him. Heero ended up staying with his Grandma. Duo had gone to live with them in Tokyo while Makoto stayed with the Winners. Makoto is Duo's twin, but they're not identical, also, Quatre's mother was Makoto's godmother, and Duo's godparents had died a couple years before. Heero just preferred living with his grandparents, so the government, for all intents and purposes, split them up. Once their grandparents died, they all moved in with the Winners and were basically adopted, but they kept their family name. (I decided that their last name would be Kino.) Again, some characters are OOC, for example, Quatre as a womanizer? Probably not realistic, and Trowa, Speaking?????? What? Yeah, I know. But remember, we only know them as pilots so technically, set in this new environment, it may very well have changed. The actual date and Quatre's mischief is up next!

Thanks to Topaz Dragon and Turquoise Fire for reviewing! I really appreciate it! And I'm going to start on that Miyako Story soon!

-Love Oombala


	6. Gone

Ok, so this gets a little emotional, and not sappy, or fluffy. Sorry. It's actually rather angsty with Makoto in this one.

Have funnnnn.

______________________________________* * *

"Arabia to Princess, I repeat Arabia to Princess." A husky voice came through the crackling speaker into the ear of a very well known blond Senshi.

"Yeah, this is Princess, go ahead Arabia, Echo is listening in also." Short, curly, reddish-brown hair swayed as its owner nodded, leaning closer to hear the words coming from Usagi's headset.

"Hey Quatre." Naru intoned.

"Naru! Code names only!" The disembodied voice hissed back. The girl blew out loudly.

"Fine, so _Arabia_, where are you _positioned_?" She sarcastically emphasized the imposed secretive language.

"I'm currently stationed two tables away from our targets. They are both eating a form of noodle soup. Apparently it's called something li—FUCK." A huge crash and a familiar cry filled the headset causing Usagi to yank the electronic piece of equipment and toss it as far as she could. The poor girl then grabbed her ears and began massaging the soft cartilage. Naru did the same.

"What was that?" Naru asked.

"Do you think he meant Pho?" Usagi questioned. Naru looked at her best friend strangely. "What? That's Mako's favorite food ok?" Naru sighed and shook her head in a disbelieving manner.

"Really Usa? Really?" She picked up the headset as she walked toward the restaurant. "You coming?" She called over her shoulder.

"Yeah! One sec!" Usagi sprang out of the bushes with a small water gun in hand. "There was a puddle. I needed to fill up, you never know what's out there Naru." She inched along sideways, her feet making scuffing sounds on the pavement every time she moved.

"So are we not using code names anymore?" Naru grinned slyly. Usagi looked scandalized.

"Naru! How could you trick me like that?" The mentioned girl began to whistle innocently as she made her way into the restaurant. Usagi entered moments later to run into a very startled Naru.

There, in front of them was chaos. Servers ran around yelling for ice while Makoto was hovering concernedly over a fallen Quatre with Trowa standing next to her. The brown haired man was glaring at anyone who gazed at her longer than necessary.

"Coming through!" A man holding a rather large ice pack made his way toward the trio. "Here you go sir, are you ok?" Quatre answered with a loud groan of pain.

"Quatre what happened?!" Naru and Usagi made their way over to the male with the ice pack over his…groin?

"Soup, on lap." He gasped. "Coffee too. Entire tray. Bowls, many of them." He pointed to the shattered porcelain next to him. "Ow." He whimpered, his head falling back into Makoto's lap. But through it all he had a secret grin only Trowa could see. As all the girls began to chat quickly, Quatre's grin grew wider. 'My head is on her lap, she's holding me. What now?' He mouthed. Trowa was livid; his face began to burn a bright red. He started to lunge when Makoto turned back around; he froze, steadying himself against a table. He looked at her questioningly, eyebrows raising.

"I'm so sorry Trowa, I have to take Quatre home, you understand right?" Trowa nodded numbly. Quatre smirked before whimpering again pathetically…well, in Trowa's opinion that is.

"Yeah, that's no problem. Rain check on the date?" He asked smiling crookedly.

"Uh-huh, I'll call you ok?" Makoto helped Quatre stand, the Winner president staring him down, eyes cold with hatred.

"Oh don't worry, I'll call you." Trowa held in the smile that wanted to make its way to the surface as Makoto blushed and began to giggle uncontrollably. This time, Quatre was red and livid.

"Mako, it hurts, _a lot_." He stressed the last two words. Makoto snapped out of her daze.

"Oh I'm so sorry Quatre! Bye Trowa!" Winking at her date, Makoto pulled Quatre out the doors and toward the sleek silver Porsche she recognized. "Keys." Quatre looked at her with surprise.

"What for?" He reached into his pocket cautiously.

"Well if you think I'm letting you drive with one hand holding an icepack to your lap, then you're wrong." Makoto told him sternly.

"Hold it for me?" Makoto's mouth dropped open. "Then again, you could just move the icepack, if you'd like." Makoto's face went crimson at the blatant insinuation.

"You pervert." She mumbled softly before reaching for the passenger side door. She made to get in, then grabbed the keys in Quatre's now exposed hand and dashed to the other side. "Come on Quatie-poo, I'm driving."

Quatre gripped at the icepack harder when he saw her mischievous smile, he pressed it against his lap harder as he felt a rush of lust.

'No I will not, I will not do this to Makoto. She's more than those other women. Just control yourself Quatre.' He awkwardly slid into his seat, closing the door behind him. 'Self control.' She looked over and smiled at him, her pink lips pulling thinner as her tongue came out to lick the already glistening skin. '_Self Control._' He gasped desperately in what Makoto mistook for pain. She looked at him sympathetically, the pink tongue disappearing from view.

"We'll get you home soon Quatre." She stepped on the gas and made her way toward his mansion.

'She's not going to ask why I was at the restaurant?' Quatre thought.

"So, why were you at the restaurant?"

'Spoke too soon.' He thought. "I just wanted to try out the food you've been ranting about since forever. What about you? Don't tell me you forced Trowa into going there." He glanced at her; she had tightened her hands on the wheel.

"He remembered." Makoto said softly.

"Excuse me?" Quatre asked her just as quietly.

"He remembered my favorite food. Trowa and I used to date and he would take me there all the time. He's the guy I was always comparing everyone else with. He looked a bit different back then. His bangs weren't nearly as long and he was skinnier, but his eyes." She started to tear up. Quatre was astonished; Makoto was never this emotional. "They're the same." Quatre watched as a small droplet of water fell onto his best friend's lap.

"How come I never met him?" He whispered. Makoto turned to look at him.

"What?"

"How come I never met him." Quatre reiterated, the small tone of his voice loyally kept the turmoil inside of him locked up. She had never told him about Trowa. His best friend, she never told him. He told her everything.

"I didn't want you to know." She murmured. "I loved you too much." Quatre looked at her, eyes wide, then his hopes fell.

"Loved?" Makoto had long since pulled onto the side of the road.

"I didn't want to bother you. You and Dorothy were dating and you were so infatuated with her. I couldn't disrupt your happiness, so I never told you about it. I wanted to keep you away from Trowa so you wouldn't feel threatened by him, and it worked. You were busy, so was I, and you never asked." She began to breathe unsteadily. "Then he left." Quatre's eyes flickered to her face. She was fully crying now. "I love him."

Quatre felt his heart shatter.

"…What?" He barely made a sound. She looked over at him confused. "You love him?" Quatre's mind was spinning. 'She loves Trowa.' The phrase kept repeating over and over in his head.

"When you were dating Dorothy, Usagi introduced me to Trowa. I knew you were in love with her, so I starting going out with him. He and I became good friends immediately and well, I fell in love with him too."

The remains of Quatre's heart began to pound.

"Too?" Quatre looked at her.

"Too." Makoto stated strongly. "I love you both. I love you both so much, but." Makoto paused. "I can never have you."

"Why not?" He was so confused, why couldn't she have him, he loved her dammit!

"You'd break my heart. You've done it countless times. Every time I walk in on you screaming in ecstasy, every time you've brought a woman back to the hotel, every time you've kissed another girl, every time they scream at me in jealousy, every time they slap with the same hand they had groped you with two minutes earlier, every single God damn time!" Her tears had dried, her eyes were puffy as new ones began to fall. "You break it, over and over and now, Trowa's fixing it." She shoved open the door and stood up. "I think you can drive yourself home now Quatre, you seem fine."

She was gone, his heart gone with her.

___________________________________________* * *

Yeah, sorry it was so cliché. Oh, and what happened with Quatre. He had waved his arm and knocked over a tray a waiter was carrying. Pho is a hot beef noodle soup, a _very_ hot beef noodle soup. That coupled with the heavy bowls restaurants serve it in can create a lot of pain. Add on coffee and more than one bowl and you've got one lovely fiesta there going on behind your eyes. He was probably better of castrated, let's just say that.

Anyway, yeah, sorry about the lame ending and the stupid writing. LOLOLOLOL I'm so sorry!!!! And I upped the rating, it's now M for cussing, lol.


	7. It was wrong

"I'm sorry Makoto. Just, please just talk to me, I know you don't want to but please?" Quatre's voice begged through the answering machine on the kitchen counter. He sighed. "Ok, just call me back if you want to talk." A click was heard and the room was returned to silence. The quiet was interrupted once more as a high heeled shoe came slamming down on the beeping device. A red one. Rei wasn't pleased with Quatre at the moment. She picked up her cell phone and flipped it open.

"You asshole." She said before snapping it shut. On the other end of the line, Quatre took a deep swig of the beer in front of him. It was his fourth that morning. He had gotten used to the spontaneous calls from her various housemates and friends. He was sporting two black eyes and at least thirteen bruises, three of which were contributed by one Trowa Barton, he was all too pleased to do it. Heero and Duo had given him the vision problems as well as six more of the bruises. Mamoru and Haruka took care of the rest. He also had scratches, courtesy of the more feminine women's nails. They meant nothing to him. Their disapproval hurt, but Makoto's resistance hurt more. He loved her, he knew that, and she loved him, he knew that now as well. It was just a matter of time before her emotions changed, his never would.

"Why thank you Rei." He commented to empty air. His cynical tone surprised him; he'd never been like this before. Usually he'd bed a woman and shake it off, pushing her away at the same time. Hadn't Makoto ever noticed? The name he cried out when he came was hers, the reason the women walked out on him and slapped her right after given him a hand job was because he moaned her name, not theirs. The reason why the screamed at her in jealousy wasn't because she was his best friend, it's because that's the only name they heard during a lay. Every woman he'd taken up to his hotel room this year had gone back down, angry and unsatisfied, every woman he'd kissed had realized he didn't want to respond. These women all became downright pissed at the girl who ran his life. Makoto. He groaned in pained pleasure as he thought of her. He imagined her image kissing him as they walked through the park hand in hand. He then visualized her belly huge with child, he was angry; this was because in this picture, Trowa was the one caressing her stomach.

It wasn't fair. He'd already realized that Trowa was winning this battle whether he knew he loved Makoto or not. He'd hurt her too much already. But this war wasn't over. The fight for Makoto's love had just begun.

'_Ding Dong.'_

The big white door swung open, blue eyes narrowed.

"What do you want." Quatre hissed. There, in front of him was Dorothy, the very temptress that ruined his life. He'd gotten together with her in a fit of lust, she'd blackmailed him into dating her after that. Then, she'd rubbed it in Makoto's face, after all, he knew he loved her, and she knew all too well that she loved him in return. She'd taken pictures of him drunk and naked with herself in every shot. That's why he was dating her, Quatre never wanted Makoto to know what happened. The blackmail he saw was mild, the blackmail put in Makoto's locker and desk were much more…Graphic.

"You." Dorothy pushed in toward Quatre to kiss him but was held back. She raised an eyebrow as he used his hands to crush her wrists together. "Kinky much?" She licked her lips. Quatre froze, he brought his arm back and punched her, she was not allowed to do that. That was wrong. Makoto licked her lips, not Dorothy. How dare she.

"How dare you come back to me after all this crap you've done?" He shouted. Dorothy wiped a bit of blood off her lip. She spat blood onto the ground near his feet.

"I did nothing to you, I didn't force myself on you, last time I checked you were the one who came to me remember?" She smirked despite the twinge she felt from her split lip. Quatre scowled.

"You got me drunk." He gritted out.

"And you got me pregnant." She shot back. She was just as unhappy as he was. She'd killed the baby. She didn't want the infernal thing, besides, her job as a model would be shot down if she didn't keep her figure.

"It wasn't my fault you wanted to bed me."

"And it isn't my fault you actually did." Their argument was pointless. He knew what she wanted, she knew what he wanted.

"You want money right?" He waited very little for her reply, she nodded her head almost immediately.

"That's right. Or your little girlfriend will get a little more of these for a while." She waved a set of pictures with him in her mouth. Quatre saw red. He grabbed the wrist he'd released in his punch and shoved her against the wall, he heard an audible crack as her head made contact.

"Get out." Dorothy was visibly shaking, her hands dropped the pictures, she quickly emptied her pockets of all the blackmail she had.

"Take them, just don't hurt me." She'd never seen him like this. He was never this—passionate, aggressive. Dorothy frowned. "Makoto did this to you didn't she?" Quatre's head whipped around.

"What do you mean by that, you shouldn't be allowed to say her name." He spat, his words full of venom.

"You're unshaven, you're obviously are frustrated, you're pissed, you smell, your house is disgusting, you've fired all your hired help. You're a mess." He snorted in reply.

"Yeah, no thanks to you." Dorothy cringed at this, at the time, she had felt something for Quatre, he never knew. She looked to the side a bit.

"I know. Quatre, we used to be good friends." She looked up at him pleadingly. "Maybe you know, if you work off your stress with me we cou—."

"No!" He shouted. She took a step back. "You will not get me into your filthy bed again got it?!" He pulled out a lighter and lit a picture on fire. "Get out." He demanded once more. "You better not have anymore of these." Dorothy shook her head reluctantly. She still wanted his money, she still wanted her previous hold on him, but without those pictures, she had nothing to control him with.

"That's it." She whispered unhappily. She wasn't hurt because she liked or loved him, she merely disliked the fact that she no longer had a steady source of income. "I'll be leaving now, and don't worry, I won't bother you or Makoto again." Quatre's chest heaved.

"I thought I said you didn't have the permission or place to say her name." He growled. Dorothy backed away quicker than she had been.

"Good bye Quatre." Her pace sped up as she all but ran to her car.

"Bitch." He muttered. He had a headache and he knew one thing. He needed to see Makoto. He hadn't figured it out until now. She'd been showing Makoto the pictures all along. That's why she thought he loved Dorothy. Sex. To Makoto, making love was sacred, something to be kept for that special someone. That ceremony celebrated after marriage, indubitably, it was the same for Trowa. For Quatre however, sex was a game. He slept with women and dumped them. He'd leave their still-warm beds empty. He wanted her that's for sure. He preferred brunettes, his only exception being Dorothy. She was easier to imagine when the colors matched. He needed a shower, and then he was going to talk to Makoto, whether she wanted to speak with him or not.

__________________________________* * *

Trowa Barton was displeased. He'd tried unsuccessfully to get Makoto to tell him what was wrong. She'd gotten more physical lately, he'd had to fight her off more than once. Of course he wanted to bed her, he loved her, but she didn't love him. It was wrong and he knew it. He didn't want her to do something she would regret. He'd allowed her to kiss him and cuddle, but anything below the belt led to a brief struggle as Makoto tried to pull his pants off. It took all his self-control not to yield. When he asked her why, she'd once responded.

"Maybe it'll keep you from leaving me." Needless to say, Trowa was shocked. He'd never leave her, he was the one keeping her off of him for crying out loud. Then he'd understood. Quatre. That man had the sexual stimuli of a rabbit. He smirked. She'd never offered herself to Quatre, yet here she was, all over him. But first, he needed to propose, they needed to be married. He did not want her to lose her virtue. He'd figured it out in ten seconds flat after perhaps a week of incessant pondering. He'd won.

"Mr. Barton, someone here to see you." His secretary's voice came through a small intercom on his desk.

"Send them in." He shuffled his paper work and neatened his desk. He was expecting Makoto an about half an hour, guess she came early.

"Barton." Trowa's movements froze. He quickly recovered and closed the drawer he was putting pens in.

"Winner." Both men stared at each other. "Why are you here?" He asked the question needing to be answered, but he knew the answer already, he was getting good at this game.

"Makoto you bastard." Quatre replied. "What else?"

"Watch your language, unlike you, I was sure I was naturally born, whereas you thought you were born in a test tube. Don't question my ancestry if you had to look up your own." Trowa retorted cooly. Quatre was not pleased.

"Trowa! I brought some lunch for us! Hope you like Chinese food! And don't worry, the fortune cookie isn't your only desse--." Makoto strolled in happily, singing Trowa's name before she looked up and paused. "Quatre."

_________________________________* * *

Ok, this shows why Quatre dated Dorothy, I know I should have actually made it more of a relationship, but I figured that he had to have become a playboy sometime. Why not make it with the woman who split him and Makoto apart? And thus, this chapter was born. Also, reached ten views, but I'd appreciate it if you gave me some input. I don't want to keep going on a story no one is interested in reading. Besides, I would rather not ramble about something people don't want to hear. Anyway, hope the grammar is ok and the spelling is good enough for all you critical readers out there. Believe me I'm one of them. Bye

- Love Oombala


	8. Author's Note Yeah, sorry Abandonment

I'm sorry, but I'm not liking the story. It was moving too fast. Also, whenever I read it I get irritated by the massive amount of typos/mistakes. It just irks me to no end. I might come back with the same idea and fix it, but I'm not sure if I will. No promises. However, I'm still a loyal QuatrexMakoto fan. I get these often, little plot bunnies that never really follow through. I have a bunch of other ideas. Whether I act on them or not is really up to whether or not I feel the inspiration to get off my bum and actually do something. Yeah, sorry if you wanted more of this story. Remember, it's possible that I'll come back and rewrite it.


End file.
